The present invention relates to a panel system for construction of a panel fillet or a major panel surface to be mounted in a pitched roof or in a facade, comprising a number of fixed panels together with a number of openable panels, each panel comprising a frame structure composed of frame members bordering a panelling element between them, each frame member comprising a profile element and at least a core element.
Such panel systems are known in many different designs, and at their construction, it is in particular important that both production and mounting are as inexpensive, flexible and efficient as possible.
DE utility model no. G 77 18 436.2 and EP patent no. 553 688 disclose profiles designed to form part in the frame structure of e.g. windows, panels or doors.
In such constructions, the load on the frame varies in the different frame members. Especially in panel fillets or light bands with windows arranged in pitched roofs, the frame members usually extending in the direction of the roof pitch, i.e. the side members of a rectangular frame structure, are required to have larger strength and rigidity than e.g. the bottom members, in particular when the span is large. As the frame members are usually desired to have the same form as regards cross-section dimensions etc., the frame structure is dimensioned according to the demands made to the side members, e.g. making the bottom member more rigid than actually required. This entails an unnecessarily heavy material consumption.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to improve a panel system of the kind mentioned by way of introduction such that the price of both production and mounting is reduced.
According to the invention, this purpose is achieved in that a panel system as mentioned by way of introduction is characterized in that the profile elements are designed as uniform standard parts, and in that said at least one core element comprises means to vary the moment of inertia of at least some frame members of the frame structure.
By designing the profile elements as uniform standard parts, whereas the variation of the moment of inertia is provided by separate means, the desired uniform geometrical shape is obtained and at the same time, the production of the panel system according to the invention will be less costly than previously known structures, as the use of materials can be optimized in respect of the different demands made on the parts of the frame structure depending on their place in the frame. Furthermore, the panels can be assembled without considering usage of different profile forms independent of whether the panel is to be openable or fixed, which entail a high degree of standardization and an extremely flexible and simple mounting.
In a preferred embodiment, said means comprise at least one element received in the core element and extending over essentially the entire length of the frame member. By this design, the rigidity of the frame members forming part of the individual panels can be varied in a simple way without affecting the exterior geometry of the frame member.
Further advantages can be obtained by the features indicated in the remaining dependent claims.